


I'll Give You Five Seconds

by JTxBojan



Series: Five Seconds [1]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing Harry Styles hated more than going back to University right after a holiday. Though, he hated going back after the summer more than after New Year, but the first day back at University in the New Year was almost just as bad. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You Five Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This AU-fiction where Harry is a student and Louis is his teacher was requested by larrystylinsoncreeper on Tumblr, and it is the first part of what has now turned into a series I have decided to name the Five Seconds series after several requests to continue it.

_**Thursday, January 3rd 2013** _

There was nothing Harry Styles hated more than going back to University right after a holiday. Though, he hated going back after the summer more than after New Year, but the first day back at University in the New Year was almost just as bad. _Almost._

Yawning, Harry walked into the huge building of the University he attended, BPP University College of Professional Studies in London. He was now in his second year and he was in the undergraduate programme LLB Business Law. If he was honest with himself, Harry loved it. He loved most of his classes, of course with a few exceptions such as World History and maths, but other than that, he liked University. 

He did not, however, like going back after a holiday.

Walking over to his locker, Harry spotted one of his best mates, Liam. Grinning widely, he sneaked up behind him and pinched his sides playfully, grinning wider as the action caused Liam to squeal like a girl.

“Piss off, Styles!” Liam hissed as he jumped away from Harry’s hands, turning to glare at him. Harry just kept grinning and it didn’t take long before Liam lost his battle of holding back a smile.

“Happy New Year to you too, Payne.” Harry said cheerfully, holding out his arms, inviting Liam into a big hug. 

He was rewarded with gentle punch in the stomach, making him let out a muffled gasp.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now move your ass, Styles, we’re late for World History.” Liam insisted, grabbing a hold of Harry’s arm and started pulling him along down the hallway and towards their classroom.

“And we wouldn’t want to miss that class, would we…” Harry muttered under his breath as he, reluctantly, let Liam pull him through the open door and to the very back of the classroom, taking a seat at the desk by the window, while Harry sat down by the desk next to him.

Sitting in front of Liam, as always, was Zayn Malik, another one of Harry’s best mates, and Harry couldn’t hold back a smile as Zayn turned around and looked at him, whispering:

“I wonder how huge Mrs. Darren looks now.”

Liam let out a chuckle and leaned forward, punching Zayns upper arm.

“Be nice!” Liam said, but he smiled while he did and Zayn just grinned back at him.

Mrs. Darren was their World History teacher and sometime last summer, she’d gotten knocked up by her husband and had looked about ready to explode the last time she had stood before their class before Christmas. Mrs. Darren was the main reason Harry disliked World History as much as he did – she was just so damn boring when she was teaching and it took away all of Harry’s motivation to actually learn. 

But he would admit that it was amusing to watch her walk around in the classroom with her huge belly, and Harry sometimes wondered if she was going to fall over. 

“Now that would’ve been hilarious.” Harry thought to himself, grinning as the class waited for Mrs. Darren to appear. 

Five minutes passed, then ten. It wasn’t like Mrs. Darren to be late.

“To be fair, she does have that huge belly to carry around.” Zayn joked, making the rest of the class that were within hearing-distance chuckle.

When the door finally opened, Mrs. Darren wasn’t the one who appeared. No, the person who walked into the room wasn’t even female. It was a man. 

He was about Harry’s height, with dark brown hair and it was styled in a way that made it look messy, but at the same time neat, if that was even possible. Despite sitting at the very back of the classroom, Harry could see that his eyes were blue and he had a face that reminded Harry of an angel. _A sexy, male angel, that is_. He was wearing black jeans and a white button-up shirt that clung perfectly to his obviously toned arms and torso. And he was wearing _suspenders_ with his outfit and he was actually making it look good. Harry had never seen anyone pull off that look before.

He couldn’t be more than 23-24 years old and Harry was struggling to take his eyes off of the man as he moved over to the desk by the blackboard and put down his bag. 

“Hi there. As you all probably know, Mrs. Darren is pregnant and she has reached that stage of her pregnancy where she can go into labour at any minute and therefore have been excused from teaching. I’ll be taking her place for the rest of the semester and I hope you will all be able to bear with me. My name is Louis Tomlinson, I’m 24 years old and I’ve only just finished my teaching education, and I’m going to be teaching World History with you guys.” The man explained. Harry instantly gained a slight obsession with Louis’ voice.

“I figured as I don’t know you guys at all, we’d start off by each of you introducing yourselves to the rest of the class, though it’ll mostly be for me so I can learn your names. Let’s start with you.” Louis continued, pointing at the girl at the very front of the classroom by the window.

Harry didn’t even attempt to pay attention to what his classmates were saying as they introduced themselves. His attention was fixed solely on the new teacher and he was watching him intently as he listened to the students introducing themselves, sometimes asking a few questions about what they had just said and taking notes. Harry was finally brought out of his trance when Liam punched his arm.

“It’s your turn to introduce yourself, you twat.” He said and Harry quickly noticed that the entire class, including Louis, were staring at him.

Clearing his throat, Harry straightened up slightly in his chair and looked straight at Louis as he spoke.

“I’m Harry Styles. I’m 19 and I love music and football.” He said.

“Football? Which team do you support?” Louis questioned, looking genuinely interested.

“Manchester United.” Harry replied.

“Really? While living in London? You must be quite a brave man, Harry Styles.” Louis said, and there was a small smile playing on his lips that made Harry’s heart skip a beat in his chest.

He didn’t get the chance to respond as the girl sitting next to Harry started introducing herself.

Harry couldn’t help but frown to himself. He really wanted to continue his conversation with Louis and didn’t think it was nice of the girl next to him to just interrupt their conversation like that. Sure, Louis had asked the students to introduce themselves, but still. The selfish part of Harry didn’t care about that. 

When all the students had finished presenting themselves, Louis stood up straight after having leaned against his desk.

“It’s lovely to meet you all and I promise I’ll do my best to remember all of your names. Now, let’s get this history lesson started, shall we?”

The class groaned at Louis’ words.

“I know, I know, learning sucks. But we all have to do it at some point if we want to make it in life, right?” He offered, giving the class a small, almost apologetic smile. 

This made the entire class groan again, but they all had to agree. If you wanted to really make it in life, you had to study and learn, or else you were pretty much fucked. So, reluctantly, like his classmates, Harry paid attention when Louis started teaching, starting the year by talking about the Cold War. And the only reason Harry didn’t fall asleep was the fact that he couldn’t ogle Louis with his eyes closed.

_Damn, he had it bad._

_**Tuesday, January 8th 2013** _

“Harry!” 

The sound of Niall’s voice made Harry stop in his tracks and turn around to face his Irish friend, who was sprinting at full speed towards him.

“What’s up, mate?” Harry questioned as Niall finally caught up to him, gasping as he tried to regain his breath. It took almost an entire minute before Niall managed to choke out his words.

“Is it true?” The Irishman gasped, leaning slightly forward as he looked up at Harry.

“Is what true?” Harry asked, raising a confused eyebrow at Niall’s question. It took a moment before Niall was able to speak again.

“That you’ve got a thing for your history teacher?” 

“What?!” Harry shouted, instantly regretting it as it made the rest of the students in the hallway turn around and stare at him in confusion. Cursing himself under his breath, Harry grabbed a hold of Niall’s arm and pulled him into the nearest bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

“What the hell are you on about?!” Harry demanded to know, glaring at Niall.

“Liam told me you had a thing for your new World History teacher, and I just wanted to see if it was true.”

Niall didn’t take World History, so he was never in the class with Harry, Liam and Zayn, and therefore apparently missed out on quite a lot of gossip. And by what he was hearing from Niall, so did Harry.

“Is Liam running around, telling people that? That I’ve got a thing for Louis?” Harry snapped, watching as Niall’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at his words.

“Louis? You’re going by his first name already?” Niall asked and Harry instantly dropped his gaze to the floor, feeling his cheeks starting to heat up with embarrassment. That’s what you get for not thinking before you speak, you twat.

“Harry Styles, are you _blushing_?” Niall continued, and you could _hear_ that he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

“Mate, you _do_ have a thing for him!” Niall went on, and Harry could feel that his cheeks were practically _burning_ by now.

“Look, I think he’s fit, okay? Doesn’t mean I have a thing for him.” Harry muttered, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the floor as he spoke. 

Niall chuckled.

“No, sure it doesn’t. Anyway, you don’t have to worry. Liam isn’t running around telling people, he only told me. And I’m well glad he did, because I’m never letting this go, Styles! Ever!” Niall said triumphantly, and before Harry could even respond, he had turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

With a groan, Harry took a deep breath and straightened up before heading out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

_It was just typical that his next class was World History with Louis._

“Good afternoon, guys!” Louis said cheerfully as he walked into the classroom five minutes after Harry had found his seat next to Liam, who had been grinning cruelly at Harry. Harry had responded by sending him a glare. 

Leaning back in his chair, Harry tried to avoid Louis’ eyes as he stood in front of the class. Louis had been Harry’s World History teacher for exactly two classes before this one, and he was already apparently so obviously attracted to him that even Niall, who wasn’t even in their World History class, knew about it. Thanks for that, Liam.

Being hung up on a teacher sucked in general, but when it was so obvious that your friends noticed, it had to be really bad. The fact that Harry had World History three times a week, therefore leaving him to be stuck in a classroom with Louis for two hours every Tuesday after lunch, two hours every Thursday morning and two hours at the end of each Friday, didn’t exactly make it any better.

Sighing, Harry decided that from now on, he wouldn’t let himself be attracted to Louis. Instead of finding everything Louis did and said to be sexy and fascinating, he was going to allow himself to get annoyed by it. That would make his attraction for Louis go away for sure, Harry thought to himself.

_Oh, how wrong he was going be…_

_**Friday, February 1st 2013, 13:15** _

Ten more classes with Louis had passed since Harry’s decision to stop being attracted to him. He had thought that by forcing himself to find everything Louis said and did to be annoying, he would eventually start disliking so much that his attraction towards his teacher would go away. But God, was he wrong.

Harry had noticed that, by getting annoyed with everything Louis said and did, his attraction towards Louis had actually just grown. It actually turned Harry on to get annoyed and frustrated whenever Louis opened his mouth, and it had also made him a lot more aggressive. This had ended with Harry having quite a few heated discussions with Louis in class, who seemed to get just as easily annoyed with Harry now’a days as Harry was getting annoyed with him.

The rest of Harry’s classmates all found their discussions amusing, because it gave them a break from the boring task that was learning, despite the fact that most of their discussions often didn’t have anything to do with World History. 

For Liam and Zayn, and then Niall afterwards when Liam had told him everything about it, Harry and Louis constantly getting at each other’s throats was especially amusing, because they knew about Harry’s attraction towards his teacher, thus giving them extra fuel to tease Harry for it after classes.

Today was especially bad. There were only 2 more hours to go until the weekend started and Harry hadn’t slept the night before, so he was on edge towards everything, especially Louis. He was close to growling when Louis called the names of the class to check who weren’t there and he’d glared at Louis when he had met his gaze. Louis had merely ignored his glare, which had only pissed Harry off even more. 

So when Louis started talking about the past and current relationship between Sweden and Finland, Harry couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore.

“This is really boring, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry stated, loud enough for the entire class, including Louis, to hear.

Louis raised an eyebrow and met Harry’s gaze.

“Is that so, Mr. Styles?” He questioned, leaning back against his desk. Harry nodded.

“What would you prefer to talk about then?” Louis continued, keeping his eyebrow raised as he looked at Harry. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, putting his feet up on his desk and leaning back further in his chair. Louis _hated it_ when Harry did that.

“Oh, I don’t know… Something fun. Football history maybe. You know, seeing it’s my birthday today, we should at least talk about something fun.” He said casually, letting out a deliberate yawn which he knew would set Louis’ blood boiling. 

Harry could hear Zayn and Liam groan at his words. Every year, Harry played the birthday-card to get his teachers to talk about more amusing things for a couple of hours.

Louis didn’t seem impressed.

“Okay, let’s do that then.” Louis said as he pushed himself away from the desk. “Would you consider yourself to be a fan of football, Mr. Styles? Or would you consider yourself to be a fan of a particular team in football?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

“A fan of football.” He stated, keeping his gaze fixed on Louis as he started to walk around the classroom.

“Okay, if that’s a fact, let’s talk about some history within football.” Louis said, walking over to the window at the front of the classroom and leaning against the wall there, meeting Harry’s gaze. 

“Being a fan of football, I guess you won’t have a problem telling me at which Brazilian club the famous Ronaldinho started his career as a youth player?” Louis directed his question at Harry, who tried not to bite his lip. 

“Corinthians.” Harry responded, as that was the only Brazilian team he had ever heard of.

“No, Grêmio.” Louis said, causing Harry to silently curse himself.

“During his entire career, for both club and country, how many goals did Diego Maradona score?” 

Harry folded his arms across his chest at Louis’ next question. He didn’t like this game.

“400.” Not about to let his uncertainty show, Harry responded with confidence. Louis shook his head.

“Wrong. He scored 345. 311 of them were scored at a club level, while the remaining 34 were scored with the Argentine national team.” 

Pushing himself away from the wall, Louis slowly started walking between the desks towards Harry.

“Who is the all-time top scorer in the Dutch football league, Eredivise, and how many goals has this player scored?”

Harry tried his best to keep a straight face, not having the faintest idea about what the answer to Louis’ question was.

“I don’t know.” He said, biting the inside of his cheek.

“That’s a shame. It’s Willy van der Kuijlen, and he scored 311 goals.” Louis sounded so smug that Harry wanted to punch him in the face.

“Okay, try this one then. Who is known for uttering these immortal words: ‘Some people think football is a matter of life and death. I am very disappointed with that attitude. I can assure you it is much, much more important than that’?”

It took all of his strength to not growl at Louis’ words, because Harry knew the answer to that question, but he couldn’t for the life of himself remember it.

Gritting his teeth, Harry responded.

“I don’t remember.”

Louis chuckled.

“That was Bill Shankly, quite possibly the greatest manager to ever lead Liverpool Football Club.” Louis said.

“You know I support United. Liverpool doesn’t interest me.” Harry growled, glaring at Louis as he kept walking towards his desk. 

“I support United too. But I’m a fan of football, and not just a football team, Mr. Styles.” 

Louis was now standing right in front of Harry’s desk, staring straight into his eyes.

“Final question, and I’ll make this an easy one: What is Lionel Messi’s hometown?”

Harry glared right back at Louis, cursing his teacher in his mind as he didn’t know the answer to that question either. 

“The answer is Rosario, Argentina.” Louis said when he realized Harry didn’t know. He put his hands on Harry’s desk next to Harry’s shoes and leaned forward, not letting his gaze leave Harry’s for a single second. 

Harry’s jeans had now grown uncomfortably tight against his will and he had to use all of his willpower to not lean forward and crash his lips against Louis’.

“Maybe you should re-consider whether you’re a fan of football or just a fan of a football team, _Mr. Styles_.” He said quietly, but intensely, and it his words almost made Harry come in his pants.

Harry swallowed hard.

“Oh, and get your feet off the desk. You’re at University, not at home.” Louis said as he straightened back up and turned around, walking back to his desk at the front of the classroom. 

The entire class erupted into cheers and clapping as Harry took his feet off the desk with a low growl and fixed his gaze on his desk. He could feel Liam’s eyes burn into the side of his face, but he ignored him. He was too pissed off and turned on to look at him.

“Oh, and Mr. Styles, you can see me after class.” Louis said, matter-of-factly, not giving Harry the chance to respond as he went back to talking about the past and current relationship between Sweden and Finland.

_**Friday, February 1st, 15:00** _

“And we’ll continue with this subject next Tuesday! Have a good weekend, everyone!” Louis said as the clock hit 15:00 and the day had finally come to an end. 

The students stood up and quickly exited the classroom, everyone wishing Louis a good weekend before heading out the door. Harry stayed seated as his classmates left, watching as Liam and Zayn, who of course were the last to leave, closed the classroom door behind them. 

Harry didn’t dare look up and look at Louis, and the tension in the room was so thick that you could cut through it with a kitchen knife. 

“Harry, could you come up here, please?” Louis asked, and Harry finally had to look up. Louis was packing up his bag and his gaze was fixed on the books he was picking up from the desk. 

Swallowing hard, Harry stood up and allowed his shaky legs to carry him past all the empty desks and to Louis’ at the very front of the classroom. 

“Yes, Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry asked, and he was surprised that his voice wasn’t shaking when he spoke.

Louis put his books in his back and turned to face Harry.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been rather… Aggressive in my classes over the past month.” 

Harry dropped his gaze to the floor and bit his lip.

“Is there something bothering you, Harry?” Louis questioned, leaning back against desk, folding his arms across his chest.

Harry just shook his head silently. 

“Are you sure about that?” Louis asked again. Harry nodded and kept his gaze fixed firmly on the floor.

Louis pushed himself away from the desk and took a step closer to Harry, and Harry’s heart skipped a beat in his chest.

“Don’t lie to me, Mr. Styles.” Louis’ voice had dropped an octave now and it made Harry shiver.

“I’ve read a bit about this kind of aggressive behaviour and I want to ask you… Are you attracted to me, Harry?” Louis asked, so softly that it sent another shiver down Harry’s spine, and he couldn’t bring himself to respond.

“You are, aren’t you?” Louis took another step closer, and Harry could see Louis’ shoes just a few inches from his own as he kept staring at the floor. Suddenly he felt Louis’ finger under his chin, lifting his head so that he had no choice but to look into Louis’ eyes.

“I’ll give you 5 seconds to say no. If you don’t, I’m going to kiss you.” Louis was whispering now and Harry was starting to find it hard to breathe as he gazed into Louis’ deep, blue eyes. Louis started counting.

“1…”

Harry bit his lip.

“2…” 

Louis moved his finger from Harry’s chin and used his hand to cup his cheek gently.

“3…” 

Harry swallowed hard.

“4…”

Louis moved his face slightly closer to Harry’s. His voice was barely audible as he whispered the last number.

“5…”

As Harry didn’t say no, Louis leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Harry’s. Harry’s eyes drifted shut at the contact and he couldn’t hold back the small moan that escaped his lips. Louis’ hands went up to fist themselves in Harry’s curls and that’s when Harry lost control.

He grabbed a tight hold of Louis’ hips and pushed his tongue into Louis’ mouth, causing the older man to gasp against his lips. He caught on pretty quickly though and pulled at Harry’s hair, thrusting his hips against Harry’s and groaning at the feel of the hard bulge in Harry’s pressing against his own.

Harry’s tongue was practically raping Louis’ mouth and all of the feelings he had been supressing towards his teacher for the past month finally rose to the surface and took full control over his body. He rolled his hips desperately against Louis’ and it was all his teacher needed to let go of the remaining control he had. 

He let go of Harry’s hair and grabbed his shoulders, turning them around before spinning Harry around so that he was facing the desk with his back towards Louis.

“Bend over.” Louis growled into Harry’s ear and Harry let out a soft whimper before doing as he had been told, bending over the desk and pressing back against Louis, causing the older man to moan and thrust his hips against Harry’s bum.

Reaching around his waist, Louis fumbled with Harry’s pants button and zipper, getting both open and in one swift motion getting both pieces of clothing down around his ankles before quickly undoing his own pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. 

“Are you a virgin?” Louis growled as he rubbed himself against Harry’s bum, causing the younger man to moan. 

“No.” He said. 

Technically, that was only partly true. Harry had never had sex with another man before, but he had experimented with toys before, and he no longer needed to prepare himself before using his toys and therefore didn’t think the term “virgin” would be suitable for him.

“Okay.” 

That was the only warning Harry got before Louis pushed himself all the way into him, but before Harry had the time to scream at the sudden pleasurable and slightly painful intrusion, Louis’ hand was covering Harry’s mouth, silencing him. Louis’ lips were by Harry’s ear as he whispered.

“Be quiet. Remember we’re not the only people in the building.”

Harry just nodded and bit down hard at his own lip to keep himself from crying out Louis’ name as Louis started to thrust into him, hard and fast.

Louis’ fingers were digging into Harry’s hips, steadying him as he slammed himself into Harry, pushing him against the desk and making Harry gasp with pleasure. It took all of Harry’s willpower to keep himself from screaming at the top of his lungs as Louis reached around him with a hand and grabbed Harry’s throbbing erection at the same time as Louis’ cock hit that wonderfully sensitive spot inside of him that made Harry tighten around Louis.

The feel of Harry clenching around him caused Louis to sink his teeth into the side of Harry’s neck so hard that it almost broke the skin to silence his own cries of pleasure, and the feel of Louis biting his neck mixed with the feel of his cock pounding that special spot inside of him with each thrust and Louis’ hand stroking his raging erection in time with his thrusts made Harry see stars.

Harry was gripping the edges of the desk so hard that his knuckles had turned white and he was pressing his cheek against the cold wooden surface of the desk as he tried to push himself back to meet Louis’ hard thrusts. 

Louis let go of Harry’s hip with the hand that wasn’t stroking him and reached up, fisting his hand tightly in Harry’s curls and pulling his head back roughly. The mixture of pain and pleasure that was shooting through Harry’s body almost pushed him over the edge and he had to force himself to hold back.

However, when Louis once again sank his teeth into Harry’s neck and growled against his skin as he started coming deep inside of Harry, he couldn’t hold back anymore. The feel of Louis filling him with his cum pushed Harry over the edge and he bit his own lower lip so hard that he tasted blood to hold back a scream as he came all over Louis’ hand and the desk in front of himself, trembling hard in pleasure.

Louis thrust once, twice, three more times into Harry before he came to a full stop, leaning his forehead against the back of Harry’s shoulder for a moment as Harry gasped for breath, his head resting heavily against the desk surface.

He had to bite his lip again as Louis took a deep breath before pulling out of Harry, leaning down and pulling up his boxers and pants. Harry stayed put, too exhausted to move.

“You look sexy as hell like that.” Louis said, a smile obvious in his voice as he leaned down and pulled up Harry’s pants and boxers for him, zipping him up and buttoning his pants again before wrapping his arms around Harry’s chest, pulling him up into a standing position with Harry’s back pressed against Louis’ front.

Louis’ arms moved from his chest and down to his waist, wrapping both tightly around him as he held him close.

“Do you want me like that again?” Harry questioned, smirking to himself as he closed his eyes, leaning back against Louis. He shivered as Louis let out a soft chuckle into his ear.

“I do. Whenever I can get you.” Louis whispered, poking his out tongue and licking at Louis’ earlobe.

“You can have me whenever you want me.” Harry whispered back, moaning softly at the feel of Louis’ tongue against his earlobe. He could feel Louis’ smile.

“You’re mine now, Harry. I don’t like sharing. I know I can’t publicly display it, seeing I’m your teacher, but you’re still mine. Only mine. You’re not allowed to touch, hug, kiss or fuck anyone else. Just me. And after the semester, when I start my new job at another university, I’m going to show everyone who you belong to. Is that a deal?” Louis almost growled, tightening his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Deal. So, until then, we’ll just… Sneak around?” Harry questioned, the idea of it sending a thrill through his body.

“Yeah. We’ll meet as often as we can in the afternoons and evenings, and try to sneak off together a few times while we’re here.” 

Harry nodded.

“I like the sound of that.” 

Louis smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Harry’s neck.

“So do I. Now, get out of my classroom, Styles, before people get suspicious.” Louis grinned, letting go of Harry and stepping back, reaching out and playfully slapping Harry’s bum.

“Okay, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry said, giving Louis a small, innocent smile in return as he picked up his bag from the floor and shouldered it, walking past Louis and heading for the door.

“Call me Louis, when we’re alone, yeah?” Louis said, turning around and watching as Harry walked towards the door.

“Will do.” Harry agreed.

“Oh, and Mr. Styles?” Louis said, leaning back against the desk. Harry looked over his shoulder at Louis with his hand on the door handle.

“Yes, Mr. Tomlinson?”

“If you ever say that my classes are boring again, I will spank you.” Louis said, and the smirk on his face made Harry’s cock twitch slightly in his pants.

“Noted.” Harry replied, winking at Louis as he opened the door and headed down the hallway towards the exit.

_He was so going to say that Louis’ classes were boring again._


End file.
